The present invention relates generally to methods for correcting vision, and more particularly to such methods for enhancing vision in phakic eyes by utilizing intraocular lenses (IOLs).
The optical power of the eye is determined by the optical power of the cornea and that of the crystalline lens, with the lens providing about a third of the eye's total optical power. The lens is a transparent, biconvex structure whose curvature can be changed by ciliary muscles for adjusting its optical power so as to allow the eye to focus on objects at varying distances. This process is known as accommodation. As the individual ages, the crystalline lens enlarges and hardens, rendering the adjustment of its optical power by the ciliary muscles increasingly difficult. This degradation of the accommodative ability of the eye is known as presbyopia whose earliest symptom is difficulty in seeing close objects.
Hence, there is a need for methods of correcting and enhancing vision of individuals who suffer from presbyopia.